


Here we go again, for the first time.

by Thing 1 (CoffeeUsPlease)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, I think I accidentally made this angst, Oops?, Than to give me such openings, Thing 2 should know better, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeUsPlease/pseuds/Thing%201
Summary: Her story starts on Friday morning. Today is Thursday.
Kudos: 3





	Here we go again, for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thing 2 (CoffeeUsPlease)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeUsPlease/gifts).



> I feel like this is very fitting that I started writing this at quarter after one in the morning given the basis for the main pseudonym.
> 
> 😒🤔I'm going to have to give thing 2 a shove to see this. I don't think they would have bothered to look in here since I made the account and therefore missed the fact there was a draft fic. Oh would that we were still young things who thought they'd write the next bestseller rather than simply devouring other's stories.

It's starts on Friday. The alarm goes off at five thirty-five a.m. is snoozed multiple times and Bri eventually climbs out of the covers to get ready for the day.

It's simple really to get up and out the door only half awake. Bri is a master at it after school then work requiring early mornings from a decidedly not morning person. Still, occasionally being able to glide through mornings has drawbacks and it causes unforeseen issues. Really unforeseen. Litterally she could not have seen this coming because she had rather already seen this happen. 

See it started on a Friday or rather it should have been Friday because yesterday was Thursday. That's how this lark of life goes; days follow one another. Every day at work starts like any other though. Walk to work, set up what needs doing and oh yes, sign the daily paperwork.

That's where there's the first inkling that something has gone wrong. See yesterday was Thursday and Bri worked Thursday so the paperwork should be signed for as you would guess, Thursday. Well perhaps she forgot. It has been known to happen on rare occasion. So she fills out the spaces and signs for yesterday and then goes on to fill out and sign for today. Except, according to the till and when she checks her phone _today is Thursday_. 

Oh dear. Well that's deja vu in the worst sort of way. Really, work has been a bit more stressful as of late in the worst sort of way; the kind where you dread to go in and plead with the clock to let you go. To be so bad as to dream an entire night away thinking it was day, well perhaps a bit of stress relief is in order after work.

After all it must be deja vu. Obviously it's Thursday so there is no other explanation. Still it would have been nice if it were Friday because Thursday is the first in five days in a row of work and she had been hoping one at least was done. 

The feeling persists throughout the day. It's not quite the same as the day she dreamed but well it was a work day and most of them are frighteningly similar to begin with. Perhaps it was the same, she'll never really know if that first Thursday was a dream or not because that first Thursday she had no reason to pay attention. 

That evening is more of the same a feeling of having done it all before but perhaps she had on a Thursday of another week. She brushes it off, after all this a boring dreary day not the end of the world filled with last minute saves and magic filled quests. Bri falls in bed her head filled with dreams of adventures and smiling softly. 

Bri's story starts on Friday. The alarm goes off at five thirty-five a.m. is snoozed multiple times and Bri eventually climbs out of the covers to get ready for the day. Her story starts on Friday. Today is only ever Thursday.

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't obvious Bri is stuck in a time loop with her alarm going off at the ass crack of dawn each morning and she's not awake enough in the morning to realise it till she's halfway awake and out the door. Yah I'm that mean.


End file.
